Vehicles for operation on the ground, particularly trucks and heavy vehicles, are commonly provided with a structural frame to which the body, powertrain, and running gear are mounted. This structural frame often comprises a set of frame rails that are connected by several crossmembers to form a ladder-type vehicle frame. Two or more axles are attached to suspension assemblies, which are in turn attached to various mounting points on this vehicle frame. An engine and transmission, together comprising the vehicle powertrain, are mounted between the rails upon elastic mounts, typically towards the front of the vehicle. A vehicle cab is also attached to the vehicle frame, often by means of elastic mounts. For each of the suspension mounting points, cab mounts, and engine and transmission mounts, suitable brackets must be used to attach the mounts to the frame.
Because of the location of the engine and transmission, and because the structural frame must bear the loads generated by the front suspension, the weight of the engine and transmission, and often the vehicle cab in the same area, one or more special crossmembers are used to tie the frame rails together while providing clearance for the engine and transmission. These special crossmembers are sometimes referred to as horse-collars or belly-bands.
It is advantageous to maximize the functionality of each subcomponent of a vehicle frame, in order to minimize weight and costs associated with manufacturing. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to use the belly-band crossmember for such purposes as providing a mounting point for suspension components or vehicle cab mounts. It is also advantageous to accommodate serviceability in the design of the vehicle, by making it possible to remove certain components without requiring extensive disassembly of the completed vehicle.